In general, electrical components generate heat as a byproduct of the operation of the electrical components. However, an increase in generation of heat may be detrimental to performance and operation of electrical components. The heat generated by the operation of the electrical components, therefore, is rejected into the surrounding environment. In some applications, heat-sensitive electrical components may be located at positions in which heat from other electrical components adversely affects operation of the heat-sensitive electrical components.
Accordingly, heat transfer management apparatuses that affect the flow of thermal energy may be desired.